Green Tea Icecream
by Rosy Tissues
Summary: Kairi x Yaya. "Green Tea is bitter. But Icecream is sweet. More people like sweet than others like bitter. Therefore Green Tea Ice-cream is sweet. Do I need to say that in a more detailed way?"


**Title:**** Green Tea **_**Icecream**_** is sweet, therefore Green Tea is **_**sweet**_**?**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Yaya x Kairi**

**EDIT 26/6/2011 : _When I re-read this some time later after posting this up, It sucked. Big time. So, here is the new and improved edited version :D (My god, I seriously did not know there where THAT many flavours of Ice-cream...)_**

* * *

The concert was completely successful. Everyone in the whole school loved it.

The Guardians popularity shot through the roof and beyond...and of course, Hinamori Amu, felt pretty proud of herself.

And it was only 3 days after the concert, did she notice something odd going on between the sweet tooth brunette and the shy looking Kairi.

_(Saturday Morning…)_

"Ne, ne! Amu-chi! Come and try some of this!" waved the chirpy sweet lover, Yaya, whilst holding a plate of delicious looking...chocolate and strawberry goods.

The two girls happened to meet each other whilst they were doing their own shopping and coincidentally bumped into each other.

The brunette grinned as Amu took a bite out of the dessert. "It's good isn't it?"

A muffled "Yes" was her reply as the pinkette continued eating.

"Waiter-san!" A waiter came by. "One more plate of the new special!" called Yaya

The waiter nodded and left to go get the dish.

"So, Amu, what were you doing before?" asked Yaya.

The pinkette eyed the other scrumptious looking dessert that the Ace was eating. "Nothing much. Just stocking up on some school supplies…"

But Yaya wasn't listening anymore, instead, her eyes had strayed away onto a certain someone, making her pause on a bite of her food.

Golden eyes followed the direction where Yaya was staring at. _Eh? isn't that Sanjo Kairi? What's he doing here? _She wondered.

Amu looked back at Yaya who was still gazing at the Ace.

Quirking an eyebrow, she faked a cough to get back the childish Ace's attention.

"H-huh? O-oh, sorry Amu-chi I wasn't listening ehehehehe…" sweatdropped the girl.

"Uh Huh…"

_Heehee I sense something going on!_ Giggled Ran, who floated down to the pinkette just as the other three appeared.

_And where have you four been?_ Amu mentally asked.

_Chatting with the other Charas. We get kinda lonely too if we don't socialize with other Charas you know!_ Replied Dia

Amu just smiled a little, just enough so that her Charas were able to see it.

"Here you are- oh! Joker?"

Amu looked up. "Sanjo-san."

"He-hello Joker, Yuiki-san."

Amu looked at girl Ace. She could detect the tiny blush forming on the girls cheek.

Smirking inwardly, she decided to play match maker by leaving the place to the younger ones.

"Oh, sorry Yaya-chan but I still have to do some more shopping. Excuse me! Waiter! I'll take away the special-oh no, Sanjo-san, no need to worry, you weren't disrupting anyone!- Thank you waiter, yes I'll also have some of those please! Thanks!" Amu got up, and offered her seat to Kairi "Well, see you two later sometime…" she said hastily, receiving her take-away. She gave the money to the waiter, who put the dish into a take away bag.

_Yum…I'll enjoy this at the park, hehehe..._

And with that, she left, leaving the two Aces to themselves.

* * *

Yaya gulped when Amu left. Just why did she choose this time to leave?

She sneaked a glance to the bespectacled Ace. And to her surprise, he was sitting down. In front of her. Cue the blush.

"Yuiki-san, are you alright? You seem to be red, do you feel sick?" asked Kairi worriedly, putting his hand up to her forehead.

"Eh-eh? Oh-oh n-no, I-I'm fine…it's just the uh…heat getting to me! Yeah! The heat! Ahahahaha…" laughed Yaya who was now fully red.

Kairi still shot the brunette a worried glance, in which the said girl gulped mentally at the awkwardness…until she remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Call me _YAYA_! Not Yuiki-san!" pouted Yaya.

"U-um…o-okay than Yui- er Yaya-san"

"No 'San'! Just 'Chan'!"

"Yaya-ch-chan…"

Roles were switched and now the old confident Yaya was back and Kairi was back to being his shy polite self…which he originally was.

"Here! Try some of this!" grinned Yaya "Say Aah!"

"A-ah?"

Yaya placed a fork-full of the chocolate strawberry dish into his mouth. In return, he took it and swallowed it down accompanied with a blush.

"Its good, isn't it?"

Kairi nodded in agreement, savouring the rich yet a slightly bitter chocolate that was sweetened by the fresh strawberries.

"Here! You can have some more!"

Yaya put a slice of the dish onto a serviette and handed it to him, in which he gladly accepted.

"So…I've never seen you in this cafe before. " asked Yaya

"I actually started working here yesterday" Replied Kairi, taking a bite from a strawberry.

"Aah, I see…"

Comfortable silence settled down as they continued eating.

And when they finally finished, Kairi announced that his shift was over.

"Eh? Your shift is over?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I…I don't know actually. I was planning on studying a little-

"_Studying_? Come on! It's a nice Saturday morning…well afternoon now, but still! Live a little Kairi-kun!"

"E-eh?"

"And besides, don't you know that _ 'student' plus 'dying' equals 'studying_'?"

And with that, Yaya dragged him to places he'd never been.

* * *

"So, Kairi-kun,"

"Y-yes?"

"Have you ever tasted Green tea icecream?"

"Eh?" The question snapped him out of his little daze.

The two Aces were currently strolling through the streets where there were some little shops that were opened.

People roamed the streets, chatting, eating and doing whatever the hell they were doing on a Saturday morning/Afternoon.

"Green Tea Icecream?" repeated Kairi

"Yup!"

"Um well…I…" _I've never had it before…_ "I've never exactly tried it before…"

He felt her stop. Turn. And stare. At him.

"Are. You. Kidding. ME? You've never tried it _Green Tea Icecream?_"

He sweatdropped. "But I've heard of it before…"

Yaya almost fell face first. Then placing a hand on his shoulder, even though he was taller, said "Then we will get you some Green tea icecream! _And_, I know just the place!"

And so, the dragging continued.

* * *

"TADA~! Here we are! The Ice-cream Shop!" exclaimed Yaya happily.

Kairi sighed. This girl was obsessed with sweets. But nonetheless he felt attar-

_GAH! What am I thinking?_

"Kun…Kairi-kun!"

"Huh?"

Yaya giggled. "I said, do you want a double serving or a single serving?"

"Um Single please."

"Not double? Oh well okay then! Mister! One Green tea ice-cream, waffle cone, single serving and A triple serving of Green Tea, Mango, and mint chocolate, waffle cone please!"

"Coming right up Yaya-chan!" said the Ice-cream Man. He handed the ice-creams to his frequent customer.

Yaya handed him the pay. "Thanks! Come on! Lets go Kairi-kun! To the park!"

Handing him the green tea ice-cream, the two walked.

(At a park…)

Kairi stared at the cold green sweet.

Its was freaking _green_. Wasn't green supposed to represent vegetables?

It was melting a little, so he wiped the drips with the tissue provided.

He turned his head and watched the brunette lick her ice-cream away happily.

He sighed. He would rather have her odd triple combination that this anytime.

He had _never_ tasted this flavour of ice-cream before. But he drank green tea before. And it was bitter. Nice bitter though.

But Ice-cream was sweet. So…was it sweet or bitter?

"Kairi-kun! Stop thinking whether its sweet or not! I guarantee its good!"

Kairi blinked. Was he that easy to read sometimes?

He sighed again.

He slowly put his tongue out and almost reached the green looking sweet when, he quickly retracted himself away. He just couldn't do it.

"Sanjo Kairi!"

Said person, turned his head to look at Yaya, who looked at him with a unknown expression.

"Green Tea is _bitter_. But Icecream is _sweet._ More people like _sweet _than others like _bitter. _Therefore Green Tea Ice-cream is _sweet_. Do I need to say that in a more detailed way?"

_Green Tea is_ bitter_. But Icecream is_ sweet_._ _More _people like _sweet _than others like _bitter. _Therefore _Green Tea Ice-cream_ is _sweet_. Repeated in his mind.

Its was…logical in a sense...where you'd have to think a like with Yaya, so with courage, he took his first lick on the ice-cream…

And found it…

Really _sweet. (And the slight bitterness there, but it didn't matter)_

No, it was Delicious. Delectable. Better than Green _Tea_.

And it seemed that Yaya saw this, because she grinned.

"Good, isn't it?"

Agreed.

He'd have this anytime of the day.

"Sooo, you want to try some **_Spaghettieis_**?"

* * *

**"EDIT 26/6/2011: _Spaghettieis is a type of Ice-cream shaped like spaghetti :D"_**

**1,274 words. 3 and a bit pages of Yaya x Kairi.**

**I've never written the pairing in such long words…but now I've done it. So yeah.**

**Aaaanyways, Please review!**

**Next side pairing will be…..*drum roll* Nagihiko x Rima!**


End file.
